


Thought Balloons

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Renaissance Man [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - GTA, And Ryan is still weird, Arguments, Balloon Animals, Balloon Sculptures, Balloons, British swearing is best swearing, Crew as Family, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: In the flurry of celebration, another talent is revealed to the Crew.





	

Geoff’s birthday.

A sunny Sunday in Los Santos, not a cloud in the sky as far as the eye could see. Up in the penthouse you could barely hear the sound of the city. Not because they were too far above it, nor because the place was in any way soundproofed, _which they, for whatever reason, should really get around to doing according to Jack._

 

“ _My_ fault?! It’s _your_ fault, ya bloody knobhead!”

 

But because of a very heated argument between the Nice Dynamite boys.

“I said _get the black balloons!_ Not this fucking clown bullshit!”

“What the bloody hell’re you on about?! _Clowns?!”_

“Yeah, you fucking moron! Look at ‘em! They’re for makin’ fuckin’ balloon animals! There’s a fucking clown _on the bag_ , you idiot! What the hell d’you think they were for?!”

“I dunno! You said _grab balloons_ , so I grabbed balloons! Who cares, Michael? We’ll be pissed in an hour anyway! Geoff’s probably _already_ off his arse!”

Ryan sighed in the kitchen. He and Jeremy were on food-duty, the Nice Dynamites were on decorations, while Jack was distracting Geoff with a minor midday bar crawl.

“Think we should do something about them?” Jeremy asked.

They were just setting out the pizza boxes, laying out bags of chips, various bottles of alcohol, and other some such bits.

Ryan shrugged. “I’ll break ‘em up if they start throwing punches.” he said.

Jeremy hummed. That was probably for the best. Gavin and Michael usually worked their squabbles out pretty quickly. If it did come to blows, it was mostly Gavin in the foetal position and Michael slapping at him. It was best to just leave them to it. They’d figure it out amongst themselves.

Ryan didn’t even get why they were fighting really. Sure, Gavin might have grabbed the wrong balloons, but he was still right. Geoff would be drunk enough not to care much about what kind of balloons littered the place. He’d notice the guns and expensive bottles of whiskey set out around the place as decoration, all quietly acquired over the last month for just this day.

After another few minutes of shouting, things got quiet. Ryan listened carefully for any indication of his help being needed. Gavin stormed into the kitchen, throwing the bag of balloons aside on the counter.

“Bloody American toss…” he muttered under his breath before disappearing down a hallway.

A second passed, then a door slammed.

Ryan sighed again. They’d both cool off before Geoff and Jack got back.

*

“Surprise!”

Glittery confetti filled the air, party poppers cracking.

Geoff jumped halfway out of his skin, and let out a panicked shout. The Lads laughed uproariously as the boss yelled something about heart attacks at them. Jack rolled her eyes, but there was an unmistakable smile on her lips. Ryan looked much the same as her, while the boss’ cracking voice continued to yell. Thankfully, he silenced after a moment, if only catch his breath, which his crew gladly took advantage of. Jack pushed him, the Lads dragged him by the arms, Ryan…walked alongside them. They passed the kitchen, where Geoff was enticed by the smell of pizza, but forced him onwards into the living room.

The boss’ eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in awe. On every available surface stood bottles of liquor, each and every one a sample from his favourite brands and years, unopened and sealed until he could have the first taste. All his favourite weapons were strewn about, but…these were copies; fresh and new, the metal still shining of not having been used yet. On those that lay relatively close, he could see his name engraved in the metal. Ornate letters mingled into detailed decorations.

No one paid a single thought to balloons as Geoff turned around. His eyes were a little wet but true to tradition, no one said a word about it.

“Happy birthday, Geoff.” Jack said on behalf of them all.

“Thanks, guys.” Geoff responded with a shining smile. “Really, thank you.”

“C’mon! Pizza’s gettin’ cold!” Jeremy interrupted then, bouncing on his toes.

In a chorus of laughter, the Lads ran back to get the first pick of the litter, while the Gents settled in on the couch for a celebratory drink of whiskey. Or, in Ryan’s case, of the usual Diet Coke.

*

No one had bought any gifts, in the traditional sense. They had all joined together, buying the guns and the booze as one. Geoff had no complaints about it. He got some nice ass drinks, cool ass guns, and a family to share it all with. What more could he ask for?

It was pretty late when Ryan disappeared into the kitchen. The rest of them didn’t really note his absence. He had sat quiet in a corner of the couch, watching his friends get drunker, dumber, and louder. The Lads were wrapped up in a fervent game of _Truth or Dare_ , while the remaining Gents could only laugh at them.

“Oh, c’mon!” Jeremy said, gesturing wildly with his bottle of beer. “’m not gonna axe kick the fuckin’ table!”

“No, no, no, no, no! I dared you, Lil’ J!” Gavin argued, gesturing just as grandiosely with his own bottle. “You gotta do it, ya prick!”

“Michael!” Jeremy said as he looked to the last Lad for back up. “C’mon, man!”

Michael was cackling too hard to even try talking. He was near rolling on the floor in laughter. Jeremy knew there was no way he was getting out of it, then. He got to his feet, sliding slightly on the hardwood with his socks. Gavin scrambled to his knees to watch. He at least had enough forethought to move a few valuables off the table. Hell, everyone knew what Jeremy’s fucking axe kicks could do. He broke through Gavin’s desk in _one fucking try_ , for fuck’s sake!

He didn’t get further than raising his leg, though. Ryan walked into the living room in one of the weirder ways he ever had. Under one arm, he carried the forgotten packet of balloons and the small pump that had come with it. In his hands, he had a…a fucking sculpture of balloons of all different colours. A big, ridiculous looking crown, to which he was in the middle of fastening the last balloon. He walked over to where Geoff sat, and fell into the couch beside him. Ryan smiled and placed the crown on the boss’ head.

“Happy birthday.” Ryan said.

Geoff broke out in his typical screaming laughter, howling at the top of his lungs. It took a moment, but then everyone else joined in as well.

“Ry-Ryan!” Michael said, stuttering and slurring from both drink and laughter. “Ca-Can I have a hat?”

Ryan chuckled to himself but got a few balloons out of the packet.

In the end, Geoff had his crown, everyone else had simpler hats, and the Lads leapt around the room, fencing with their balloon swords. Ryan had to smile as he watched his family. He was glad he could make them all happy with something as simple as a few balloons. It was a nice feeling. All warm and fuzzy in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The crown I imagine Ryan making:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1f/a6/ba/1fa6bacb6e12e026f79dcf462d5b3901.jpg


End file.
